1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sealed bearing cups, particularly for universal joints and comprising a support body connected to the bearing cup and a seal ring arranged on the support body with at least one axially projecting sealing lip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical prior art seal for bearing cups of universal joints is shown in German Preliminary application No. 2,313,091. In the seal shown in this application, the support body is secured to the stepped end of the outer surface of the bearing cup and extends in an axial direction beyond the front face of the bearing cup. By reason of this construction, the cup and seal encompass a relatively large space in an axial direction. Furthermore, it has been found that in this bearing cup seal arrangement, the spent lubricant grease can be pressed with relative difficulty through the narrow gap between the seal ring and the journal of the universal joint.